Pólvora y Sangre
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "Gracias a tus fusiles, me estoy desangrando... Me estoy desangrando." Tercera y última parte de 'De pólvora y sangre' secuela de 'Cronometrado' y 'Secuela'. TVXQ. Homin. Yunho x Changmin. Underage tone.
1. Chapter 1

**Pólvora y Sangre**

Gracias a tus fusiles, me estoy desangrando… Me estoy desangrando.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió al tiempo que él acercaba la taza de té caliente a sus labios y dio un silencioso sorbo, reprimió las ganas de arquear una ceja desconfiado y decepcionado ante la figura que se presentó frente suyo; había recibido una visita, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo, la mayoría de sus negocios se llevaban a cabo a las afueras: en poblados clubes nocturnos o acogedores restaurantes provistos de comida deliciosa, por lo que cuando a sus oídos llego la petición de una cita en su oficina personal, su interés se vio despierto. Pero ahora la decepción se asomaba por sus pestañan. A punto de hacer desaparecer a la mujer estaba cuando le oyó suspirar.

—Estoy aquí por Jung Yunho. —Heechul dejó la taza a un lado y descansó su mentón por encima de sus manos cruzadas en lo que sus codos se posaban sobre el escritorio. La mujer se veía lo suficientemente decidida como para que él le tuviese la mínima consideración de escucharla y el relato comenzó.

Ella salía del deplorable apartamento en el que vivía con la intensión de comprar algunos víveres y guardar el resto para el pago de su renta, cruzó la avenida y se adentró en la tienda con aviso luminoso de 24 horas; se distrajo con los aderezos y pan y para cuando llegó a la caja registradora, se percató del alboroto a su alrededor.

A las afueras de la tienda, las calles sutilmente pobladas de personas, no el clásico movimiento de la ciudad por todas las personas que buscaban regresar a sus casas o no perder el metro hacia sus trabajos, no. En aquella ocasión, era un tumulto de personas aterradoras, de esas que solo se ven en las películas de acción sobre la mafia rusa; algunos vestidos de traje, otros con simples pantalones cómodos y zapatos deportivos, pero no menos intimidantes. Ella no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo. La cajera le hizo una seña para que se escondiera con ella y no llamase la atención de los hombres, la curiosidad pudo más y tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —La cajera se llevó un chicle a la boca y le ofreció uno gratis más ella se negó.

—Los rumores son que Kim Heechul ha regresado a la ciudad. —¿Kim Heechul? Los inmigrantes, proxenetas y prostitutas conocen ese nombre. Kim Heechul es un hombre con poder que controla la rama de prostitución y trata de personas en el país, quien misteriosamente había desaparecido, pero no sin dejar a alguien a cargo, se decía y comentaba que el hombre había salido del país para proteger su rastro de la policía y otros que se había ido hasta Japón para unirse a los yakuza y extender su poder. Bastardo codicioso. —Parece ser que Heechul ha regresado y quiere formar lazos con el emporio Jung. —La chica que estaba a su lado le explicaba con mórbida fascinación con los ojos fijos en el desfile de personalidades que andaban con paso tranquilo, como si nada estuviese fuera de balance, fuera de lugar.

—¿Jung? —Ladeó el rostro para ver a la chica y ésta asintió.

—¡Oh, míralos! ¡Allí están! —Señaló momentáneo y volvió a esconderse bajo el mostrador. Sus ojos se entornaros de miedo y rabia al darse cuenta de a quienes la chica se refería, allí en el centro de todo, dispuestos en gran esplendor se encontraban, arreglados a la perfección, Jung Yunho y Kim Heechul; ambos se encaminaban a la recepción de uno de los hoteles que le pertenecían a Jung, pero eso no fue lo que a ella le revolvió el estómago.

Jung parecía no haber envejecido ni un solo día, era igual de hermoso y peligroso que la primera vez que le había conocido e inclusive las ocasiones en las que robaba miradas temerosas en dirección a la mansión y eso la llenaba de un sentimiento de inseguridad e intranquilidad. Rodeado de guardaespaldas con lentes obscuros a pesar de que no había sol destellante, se movía confianzudo y en un pestañeo le vio. A si quiera pasos de distancia, se mantenía constante gracias a sus piernas largas, pero ella sería capaz de reconocer ese cuerpo menudo donde fuese; aun con un traje hecho a la medida, guantes blancos y zapatos lustrados, con una cara de póker que no dejaba entrever ni uno solo de sus pensamientos, allí rodeado de toda esa maldad se encontraba nadie más que su hijo.

Su corazón se aceleró con prisa y un nudo subió a su estómago, a duras penas contuvo las lágrimas que buscaban deslizarse de sus ojos. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había sido capaz de encontrarle y el saber que se encontraba bien, le llenaba de paz e inconformidad al mismo tiempo.

La noticia se había esparcido como pólvora y ahora con aquel despliegue de poder se hacía más creíble.

—Maldito Jung. —Susurró para sus adentros cuando la figura de su hijo desapareció de su campo de visión.

Heechul desconocía la identidad de la mujer, él tenía diversidad de trabajos en el underground más nada parecía encajar con la persona que tenía enfrente y por muy interesante que fuese la media propuesta con la que buscaba llamar su atención, no era suficiente, o eso creyó.

—Necesito que traigas al mayordomo de Jung.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —Ella le mostró una fotografía y Heechul no pudo evitar sonreír, él conocía a aquel pequeño, esa copia adorable de mayordomo que parecía volverse más atractivo con el paso de los días.

—Porque es mi hijo. —Heechul, si antes había tenido curiosidad por el jovencito, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para tenerle cerca y robarse a la pequeña joya.

* * *

Changmin se encontraba arreglando la corbata de Yunho en la habitación del mayor, tenía un mal presentimiento; desde que la familia Jung había hecho el anuncio de unir ciertas compañías junto a Kim Heechul y buscar el extenderse hacia Japón, la presencia de Heechul era constante y parecía pisarle los talones. Si Changmin no debía estar en la habitación al igual que Alexander, al pendiente de cualquier pedido, se escapaba a la habitación de Jaejoong o pasaban juntos tiempo en la biblioteca, aunque fuese una verdad sobredicha, Yunho no le dejaría olvidarse de sus estudios por muy ocupado que se encontrase. O en su defecto, pasaban horas tranquilas de la tarde en el jardín. Changmin escuchaba atento las historias que el doctor tenía para ofrecer sobre su vida, sus estudios y si tenía suerte, sobre su juventud junto a Yunho. Normalmente era Yunho quien le acompañaba en aquellas escapadas de la vida real, pero con tantas personas recorriendo la mansión, era mejor no levantar sospechas.

Yunho observaba atento a Changmin, quien realizaba la acción en automático y aunque había terminado su labor, sus manos todavía descansaban sobre la pieza de tela cuidadosas; no pudo evitar la necesidad que cosquilleó por sus brazos. Yunho le acarició el cabello sutil, deslizando su mano entre su cabello y sintiendo las hebras sedosas separarse entre sus dedos; Changmin pareció salir de su ensoñación y asustado se alejó de su persona como si el más diminuto contacto le quemase, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, dio tres pasos creando distancia entre ambos.

—Esta tarde Jaejoong-hyung y yo saldremos al jardín. —La voz susurrante del más pequeño explicó, como cada vez que él realizaba alguna acción que no fuese propia de su rutina, para Yunho, eso le llenaba de orgullo e inflaba su ego; su necesidad de saber cada paso de su preciado hermano se igualaba a la intranquilidad que Changmin sentía cuando no se encontraba en su presencia y el anhelo de permanecer en ella, lo cual se había reducido a pasos agigantados. Changmin hizo una reverencia profunda de noventa grados sin verle a los ojos y se giró sobre los talones para salir de la habitación. Yunho le detuvo al tomar su brazo y le regresó a donde estaba, tomándole por la cintura.

Lo odiaba. Detestaba estar alejado de Changmin, detestaba verle solo desde la lejanía o la seguridad de las ventanas de la mansión, detestaba verle sonreír y que no fuese por su causa y por sobre todas las cosas detestaba ver a Jaejoong en su lugar.

Le apresó con fuerza las caderas y le obligó a rodearle la cintura con ambas piernas, Changmin jadeó sorprendido y aferró las manos a la ancha espalda que se le presentaba, Yunho le mantuvo preso entre su cuerpo y la pared y clavó sus ojos fieros en su expresión; el pequeño le miraba sorprendido y deseoso, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que habían tenía algún tipo de contacto, Changmin ni siquiera podía recordar el calor de las sutiles caricias en sus hombros y su espalda, mucho menos algún encuentro que fuese más íntimo. Se alejó leve de la pared, abrazando con fuerza a Yunho por el cuello y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, juntó sus labios en un toque sutil, casi imperceptible que Yunho juraría haber soñado de no ser porque tenía los ojos abiertos y el palpitar de su corazón le aseguraba que era una realidad. La lengua tímida del más pequeño salió a su encuentro y él reprimió un gemido al sentir como el calor se concentraba más al sur de su cuerpo.

Le beso anhelante, con apuro, apresurado y urgente. Changmin a penas y si podía responderle con la misma necesidad y desesperación. El pequeño escondió las manos en su cabello y le atrajo más a sí, como si fuera posible, sus pechos chocaban y el susurro de sus ropas les llenaba de expectativa y nerviosismo; deslizó las manos por debajo del traje del hombre y sus uñas se abrieron paso por su espalda, la tela rugió y Yunho sintió un escalofrío erizarle la piel. Ansioso les separó de la pared y con pasos firmes llegó hasta su cama, con dificultad logró zafarse de los apetitosos labios del joven y contempló con ojos hambrientos y pupilas dilatadas su obra: rojos, abultados, lastimados por la fuerza con la que habían sido abusados. Se propuso atacar el cuello de Changmin quien se removía bajo suyo y buscaban igualar su respiración, con manos ágiles comenzó a desabotonar tanto el chaleco como la camisa que el muchacho tenía y suspiró contento al sentirle con la yema de los dedos; Changmin separó leve las piernas para permitirle estarse cómodo entre ellas y su espalda se arqueó al primer toque consciente de Yunho contra sus pezones. El obscurecido botón reaccionaba a cualquier acción, con el pulgar el mayor lo apretaba y lo pinchaba hacia arriba para luego solo estirarlo hacia abajo y finalmente atraparlo con su índice y hacerlo girar. Su contrario recibió el mismo trato.

Yunho se deshizo de problemático botón del pantalón de vestir, pero le estaba costando deshacerse por completo de la prenda, Changmin con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esparcía las manos por la inmensidad de la cama buscando aferrarse a algo, a anclarse a la realidad y solo conseguía desarreglar las sábanas bajo suyo.

—Minnie. —Habló en su oído y dejó un beso tras su oreja. —Tus caderas… —Changmin las alzó en un reflejo y se estremeció al estar parcialmente desnudo, solo la fina tela de sus negros bóxer era lo que le cubría y aunque la habitación estaba templaba, la sangre revoloteaba junto a su corazón y le acaloraba. Yunho sintió la boca agua.

Repartió besos por su estómago y vientre, se entretuvo en su _happy trail_ y hasta le hizo cosquillas por los costados arrancando una risita espumosa, acallada que se convirtió en un gemido avergonzado; posó las manos sobre sus glúteos y les dio un apretón haciéndole chillar en un tono alto y sorprendido. No se contuvo más y dejó una dolorosa mordida sobre su muslo y para hacerle olvidar el dolor dio una lánguida y perezosa lamida a su entrepierna, la cual estando todavía escondida se podía apreciar alta y despierta. —Canta para mí, Minnie.

Changmin no entendía en su totalidad lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, cubierto de sudor e incapaz de estarse quieto, agitado bajo las acciones de Yunho, sus caderas se movían por sí solas y sus manos atrapaban a Yunho con furia entre sus piernas. Por su parte, Yunho gimió sonoro contra su piel enviando vibraciones a su cerebro, bombeaba en un ritmo constante y cuando se alejó, manteniéndole en su lugar gracias al fuerte agarre en la base, Changmin se quejó adolorido; quedó parcialmente unido por un hijo trasparente de humedad y dejó un beso flojo y descuidado en la punta sonrosada. Detuvo toda acción y Changmin abrió los ojos consternado, todos sus nervios a flor de piel, consciente del calor que le sofocaba y su respiración agitada que ya no luchaba por controlar, todo resguardado en la seguridad de la habitación del mayor.

—A tu izquierda, Minnie. —Con la vista cegada de abrumadoras sensaciones, a duras penas se enderezó y sus manos tantearon la superficie a su izquierda, la mesita de noche junto a la cama parecía inocente más al abrir el cajón encontró lo que Yunho deseaba. Una botella de lube, descansaba en el fondo. A Changmin se le subieron los colores al rostro y el pronunciado sonrojo viajó hasta su cuello, se tragó un sollozo abochornado y lanzó el objeto en dirección al mayor sin poder regresarle la mirada, escondió el rostro bajo sus manos y en la obscuridad buscó una almohada con la que resguardarse; Yunho le dejó ser observando divertido todo su actuar, como si el joven no fuese consciente de que si él en verdad lo quisiera, le dejaría sobre su estómago y se adentraría en lo más profundo de su ser hasta hacerle perder la sensibilidad de las piernas, pero eso sería para otra ocasión.

Changmin mordía la almohada en lo que Yunho daba atención a su erección e intentaba colar uno de sus resbaladizos dedos en la terminal nerviosa que se apreciaba al final de su espalda. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al encontrarle sensible al más mínimo de sus toques, su entrada se contraía rojiza y deseosa, suspiró hambriento. Para cuando uno de sus dígitos estuvo dentro, Changmin se quejó de incomodidad y sorpresa, Yunho le acalló con un beso y le relajó al hacerle mover las caderas en una moción que imitaba a las suyas; Changmin jadeó ahogado al sentir la hombría de Yunho contra su pierna. Pronto fueron dos y Yunho maldijo por lo bajo, la estrechez que le rodeaba era sofocante, le apresaba y se negaba a dejarle ir y se preguntó, si así era como se sentía con el solo hecho de dejarle relajado, no quería imaginar lo que sería finalmente clamar al pequeño como suyo; un tercer dígito hizo presencia y Changmin se sacudió con fuerza, un rayo atacó sus sentidos y le dejó perplejo.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —Susurró perdido y Yunho le besó una vez más ante la ternura que el chiquillo proyectaba aun en momentos como aquellos. Su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado y temeroso cuando Yunho le hizo girar, quedando sentado en su regazo podía sentir la erección del mayor en toda su expresión y sin darle tiempo a ajustarse al cambio, Yunho inició un ritmo apresurado, demandante.

Incontrolables eran los sonidos que escapaban de su boca como un cántico de plegarias donde lo único que añoraba era que Yunho no detuviese jamás lo que le hacía a su cuerpo y lo que le hacía sentir; entre jadeos entrecortados y susurros, «Ah, ah, ah.» Yunho podía disfrutar del coro desesperado que se escapaba de la garganta del pequeño y los gritos de su nombre.

Su pecho se manchó y los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron, sus ojos perdidos entre luces brillantes, su cabeza fue hacia atrás y sus uñas se clavaron el pecho de Yunho, sus piernas que se habían separado para facilidad del hombre perdieron toda fuerza y él cayó completamente agotado contra Yunho. Yunho le acarició el cabello húmedo de sudor y delineó su espalda buscando calmarle; Changmin se dejaba hacer a su antojo y con dedos temblorosos le acarició la mejilla.

—Hyung. —Susurró contra sus labios y le besó sin fuerzas cuando un toque en la puerta les alertó.

—Señor. —La voz de Alexander se escuchó. —Es hora de su reunión con el señor Kim. —Él quiso impedirlo, quejarse por cualquier mínima cosa, pero Yunho entendiendo sus intenciones le acalló con un último beso para luego alejarse de la cama; Yunho se encaminó a su closet y sacó de entre sus pertenencias una pulcra camisa de vestir.

—Date una ducha y permanece en la habitación el resto de la tarde. —Quiso alegar que no deseaba permanecer solo aquella tarde, además estaba el hecho de que le había prometido a Jaejoong compartir el té de la tarde, pero con un solo movimiento por parte de Yunho, todas sus quejas murieron sin sentido; El mayor le dejó recostado en la cama y refrescó su cuerpo con una toalla húmeda; con la ropa interior intacta, Changmin se escondió en las acogedoras sábanas y cabeceó cansado, Yunho le miró con una diminuta sonrisa fantasmal y salió de la habitación solo para ser sorprendido por un Changmin que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, su camisa le cubría el cuerpo desnudo con uno o dos botones que mantenían la prenda en su lugar; Changmin se acurrucó en su pecho aspirando la colonia del mayor y arrugó la tela de su traje perfecto. —Volveré pronto. —Yunho le abrazó por la cintura sintiéndose conmovido por la actitud mimada del chiquillo y besó su frente arrancándole una sonrisa cansada y adormecida.

Poco eran consciente del extraño par de ojos que contemplaban la acción con curiosidad y malicia, ese pequeño despiste por parte de Yunho era suficiente para plantarle una idea en la cabeza. El alejar a Changmin de Yunho sería más fácil de lograr de lo que se había imaginado. Había descubierto perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

La tarde siguiente fue un verdadero infierno, no solo él y Alexander corrían por los pasillos mientras los cocineros armaban un sinuoso menú lleno de entremeses, platos fuertes, postres y demás delicateses para todos los próximos invitados a la gran cena de celebración o como a Changmin le gustaba llamarlo: la perdición. Pactos habían sido hechos, contratos habían sido firmados, ya no había vuelta atrás, Jung Yunho y Kim Heechul serían conocidos de ahora en adelante como compañeros de trabajo.

Changmin se escabulló por momentos hacía uno de los baños y lavó su rostro impaciente, la noche anterior había permanecido en la habitación de Yunho, tal y como el mayor se lo había pedido, corrió hasta Jaejoong para hacerle saber que tomaría el té de la tarde solo y no con él como habían acordado a media mañana y el doctor en vez de reprocharle, rio a carcajadas y le despeinó el cabello con afecto y diversión, Jaejoong nunca comentaba en realidad su opinión con respecto a la sobreprotección de Yunho hacia su persona y jamás dio indicios de entender lo que sucedía tras puertas cerradas; no era un gran despliegue de conocimiento sino más bien una suposición en la que el resto de los ocupantes de la mansión entendían que jamás, jamás de los jamases, debían lastimar o maniobrar de manera errónea al menor, la única que gozaba de ese derecho era Ma'am y por obvias razones.

Ahora estaba atiborrado de trabajo y preparaciones inútiles, no que se lo diría a Yunho en su cara, aunque por la forma en que refunfuñaba en silencio, el mayor debía tener una buena idea de lo idiota que le parecían los cambios a la mansión. «La mansión no necesita remodelaciones.» Se había quejado entre las sábanas al saber que habría cambios con respecto a la distribución y las oficinas, más Yunho había rechazado cualquier queja al acorralarle en sus brazos y hacerle reír entre mimos, Changmin olvidó la razón por la que se sentía intranquilo. Razón que ahora regresaba con total claridad.

Aun cuando Changmin buscaba por todas las formas permanecer rodeado de aquellos con los que se sentía relajado, siendo obvia la presencia de Yunho, caso contrario, había terminado a servicio de los nuevos integrantes de la mansión, claro estaba que Heechul era una de ellos. El hombre se paseaba por la estancia melindroso haciendo arreglos y pidiendo cambios quisquillosos y dramáticos además de que no le faltó la indecorosa insinuación que le hizo esconder la vista en el suelo por miedo a mostrar su verdadero desdén, él sabía que estaba allí para la disposición del mayor y hacer su estadía lo más cómoda posible por mucho que estuviese en negación.

—Changmin. —Llamó cantarín y Changmin apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo una inexplicable necesidad de lanzarle un puñetazo al otro, asintió fuerte. —Ve al jardín, hay unas cosas que quiero para la oficina.

—Sí, señor. —Giró sin dedicarle una segunda mirada y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando escuchó la risa a carcajadas del hombre. Veía unos muebles en la entrada de la mansión y se extrañó de encontrarlos tan lejos, estaba seguro había ordenado al camión de mudanza dejarlo todo frente a la puerta, más todo pensamiento confuso quedó extinto de su memoria al darse cuenta del cuerpo que reposaba tranquilo contra las rejas de la mansión. —Disculpe, ¿qué hace aquí? —Inseguro se acercó, pero sus pies quedaron fijos en el suelo como si estuviesen hechos de hierro cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de la persona. Era una mujer. No era cualquier mujer, era su madre.

* * *

Jaejoong salió de su oficina con el semblante obscurecido. Estaba más que alerta con respecto a la cena de celebración que debía llevarse a cabo aquella noche en la mansión, aun cuando sabía Yunho se encontraba rodeado de personas fieles a la familia Jung y uno que otro guardaespaldas camuflado, la presencia de Heechul y sus hombres en la mansión, no le daba ni un atisbo de paz. Sin contar, además, de los escandalosos e idiotas intentos de Heechul por obtener la atención de Changmin; quien, por cierto, le ignoraba con agilidad al actuar como el sirviente perfecto. Alexander le había enseñado bien. O debía decir Yunho. Se dirigió a su habitación y luego de tantear el pedazo de suelo falso en el que descansaba su arma, supo no podría llevarla consigo aun cubierto de la bata blanca, pero gracias a los variados bolsillos podría, al menos, esconder afilados escalpelos; si bien protegerle no eran la razón de utilidad, en aquella noche le serían de mucha utilidad. Terminó de regresar los objetos a su perfecto estaba cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió ando luz a un desconocido que le apuntaba fijo con un revolver.


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho supo que algo andaba mal en el momento en el que puso pie en el salón principal donde se llevaría la cena. Había querido obviar la constante tensión en la que se encontraba su cuerpo y la pesadez que sentía alrededor de la mansión; el haber descansado con Changmin entre sus brazos le había aliviado, pero ahora, en donde solo podía ver a Alexander y algunos otros en sus puestos, sabía que algo en definitiva estaba mal. No había señal de Changmin.

Y todo empeoró al ver como Heechul entraba sonriente gracias a la ayuda de Alexander, seguido de un Jaejoong que le pisaba los talones con expresión fúrica y las manos atadas tras la espalda.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Yunho tuvo la intensión e levantarse de donde estaba, a la cabeza de la mesa, pero un movimiento de Heechul le mantuvo en su sitio.

—Chantajeándote, Jung.

—¿En mi propia casa? Eso es nuevo. —Yunho rio de buena gana. —¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —Esta vez fue turno de Heechul e reír.

—Con la vida de tu querido, _lover boy_. —Jaejoong y Yunho compartieron una mirada fugaz de la que Heechul fue consciente y rio un poco más. —¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, Jung? —Yunho pestañeó sorprendido y endureció la mirada ante la mirada triunfal del otro. —Quizás fue suerte, tu pequeño despiste te ha salido caro, aunque… Jamás lo habría imaginado Yundol. Quizás si eres tan inescrupuloso como dicen. —Heechul quitó el seguro el arma que sostenía en las manos y apuntó claro hacia la cabeza de Yunho.

* * *

Changmin se refugiaba a duras penas entre los arbustos, tomaba la mano de su madre con fuerza y con agilidad aprendida se escondía de los guardaespaldas que vigilaban las entradas de la mansión. Luego del shock inicial, Changmin abrazó a su madre con firmeza y sintió lágrimas traviesas querer apoderarse de sus pestañas; su corazón latió con fuerza al sentir como la figura de la mujer se ceñía al suyo, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección. Él había esperado demasiado por eso.

—¿Mamá qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Se separó de su madre con dificultad y sintió sobre sus mejillas los cortos besos apresurados que la mujer le regalaba.

—He venido a sacarte de aquí. —Explicó solemne.

—¿Qué? —La confusión fue clara en sus ojos y su madre quiso reír por la expresión adorable que adoptó, pero sería para otra ocasión. —¿Por qué?

—No dejaré que Jung te lastime y te utilice como un sirviente.

—¿Mamá, de qué estás hablando? —Él seguía sin entender nada en absoluto. ¿Cómo sabía ella que Changmin estaría allí y más importante, cómo había logrado traspasar la seguridad de la mansión?

—Kim me prometió que te protegería. —Changmin abrió los ojos lo más que pudo en su asombro.

—¿Heechul?

—Sí.

—¡No! —Se alejó de los toques de su madre cuando esta quiso alcanzarle. —¡No voy a ir a ningún lado! « _No sin Yunho._ »

—Changmin, por favor, hazme caso. Deberíamos irnos. —Le tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él, llevándole por los pasillos. —Kim probablemente esté negociando tu salida de esta mansión con Jung, pero de igual forma pienso sacarte de aquí.

—¡NO! —Zafándose por completo del agarre de la mujer, dio pasos hacia atrás para distanciarse y su madre le contempló sorprendida por completo. —¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que le deje? Que deje a Yunho. —Changmin dejó caer una solitaria lágrima y la limpió con prisa de su mejilla; él jamás imaginó una situación como aquella. Había pasado horas soñando a plena luz del día cómo sería el poder reencontrarse con su madre, había descubierto gracias a una media conversación entre Jaejoong y Yunho que, su hermano mantenía información sobre la mujer, sabía dónde se encontraba, pero él nunca había encontrado el valor suficiente para pedirle a Yunho que le llevase con ella; y ahora que por fin se daba la oportunidad de permanecer juntos, la mujer le pedía algo que a él le parecía imposible. Changmin quería ir con su madre, pero la mera idea de alejarse de Yunho era insufrible.

—Es lo mejor. Así estaremos a salvo. —La mujer le tomó de la mano una vez más y les llevó ambos por los largos pasillos, Changmin se encontraba atontado y perdido; ella debía encontrarse con Heechul y así aseguraría por completo la vida de su hijo, aunque todo rastro de logro quedó olvidado cuando una sombra conocida apreció por una de las puertas principales. Era Yunho.

Heechul seguía paseándose por la estancia sin afianzar el agarre de la pistola en su mano, hablaba con soltura y lanzaba miradas complacientes a un agitado Jaejoong que se removía de tanto en vez.

—Cuando le vi por primera vez, pensé que era un niño encantador. Un niño bonito que buscaba sobrevivir, pero luego, luego fue cuando me percaté del afecto. El estoico y frío jefe es lo suficientemente hermoso como hacer suspirar, no lo sabré yo. Creí que se trataría de algo pasajero, es decir, ¿qué sirviente no se ha enamorado de su jefe? —Heechul asintió para sí mismo. —Pero imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que el sentimiento era recíproco. Déjame decirte, Yundol, estoy en verdad sorprendido. De todas las personas a las que pudiste convertir en un blanco, por estar involucrado contigo, ¿tenías que escoger a un indefenso muchachito? —En su despistada necesidad de sentirse superior por haber aprehendido al gran jefe Jung, Heechul faltó en percatarse como Jaejoong se liberaba con agilidad y soltura del hombre que le mantenía quieto por el cuello y con un corte de su escalpelo, se liberó de las plásticas esposas que le lastimaban las muñecas. Creyendo que se trataba de otro intento fallido de llamar la atención, Heechul giró flojo, ladeando el arma, llevándose así un gran susto al percatarse de que Jaejoong ya no estaba a su merced, creando la distracción perfecta para que Yunho llegase a su lado y le quitase el revolver en un cerrar de ojos, le apuntó a la sien y susurró en su oído.

—¿Dónde está?

—Debe estar lejos ya.

—Si no le encuentro. Te mataré.

Así fue como ahora Yunho se encontraba buscando a Changmin con el pecho agitado y paró en seco al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer, quien no dudó ni dos segundos en apuntarle con un arma.

—Madre… —Changmin suspiró y se aferró a su brazo, pero la mujer no flaqueó.

—Te dije que cuidaras de él. —Su voz resonó amarga. —No que lo convirtieras en tu perro faldero, ¡ni mucho menos en tu puta! —Escupió furiosa y su rostro se desfiguró de odio.

—Madre, ¡por favor! —Changmin se aferró a su espalda y tiró de ella tratando de llamar su atención, pero lo único que la mujer veía en su ira era al desgraciado que había utilizado a su preciado hijo y la había engañado a ella al haberle prometido una mejor vida, ¿mejor vida? ¿cómo era eso posible? —Asco deberías sentir de ti mismo, Jung.

—¡Madre, basta! —Changmin hipeó tiritando y en un arrebato impulsivo cubrió a Yunho con su cuerpo sintiendo el filo del arma contra su pecho. La mujer asombrada retrocedió sin pensarlo.

—¿Minnie?

—Por favor, no lo lastimes. —Alzó la mano para tomar el final del revolver. —No me lastimes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Minnie?

—Soy feliz. Aunque no lo creas, soy feliz. Él me hace feliz. Yunho es todo lo que necesito. —Perpleja contemplaba la sinceridad que desbordaba en el rostro de su pequeño, no había rastro de duda, simple y entera emoción que hacía brillar su semblante y colorear sus mejillas. Tan puro, tan inocente. Era una expresión enternecedora y cegadora la que llevaba su hijo, y por ello, no dudó dos veces en jalar del gatillo.

* * *

Yunho despertó solo en su habitación. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando la inconsciencia le abandonó dejando entender los males que aquejaban su cuerpo; tenía un brazo inmovilizado y carente de rápida sensibilidad, los ojos le ardían y con dificultad logró llevar su brazo hasta su rostro para refugiarse de la luz incandescente del bombillo. Su visión se aclaró después de unos minutos y escuchó con ensordecedora claridad con la puerta se abría. Changmin se detuvo por completo en el umbral, tenía una bandeja entre las manos con lo que parecía debía ser su desayuno, pero, ¿cómo sabría el pequeño que él despertaría en ese momento? ¿Sabría acaso que despertaría en absoluto? Él no recordaba casi nada.

—¿Yunho? —La voz asustada y diminuta que llegó a sus oídos le hizo sentirse culpable por su falta de atención y por dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad, se había confiado y caído rendido ante las distracciones. Yunho ladeó el rostro alejando los obscuros pensamientos y como pudo, sonrió.

—Changminnie. —Susurró tan cansado que se sorprendería de ser escuchado.

—¡YUNHO! —Changmin se olvidó de las cosas que cargaba haciendo un alboroto y corrió al filo de la cama en donde el mayor descansaba, sus manos apresuradas alcanzaron su rostro y tanteó casi con miedo su piel, como si no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo. Yunho sonrió todavía más amplio y Changmin escondió el rostro en su pecho, Yunho acarició su cabello y le despeinó con ternura luego de percatarse de como su ropa se llenaba de humedad.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Al escucharle, Changmin bufó incrédulo, se separó del mayor con rapidez y le golpeó el pecho sin miramientos ni sentimentalismo.

—¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! —Encrespado estaba, sus nervios explotaban en su cerebro y mandaban millones de señales confusas. Miedo, ira, alivio. Lanzaba cosas a su alrededor mientras su garganta se liberaba, su cuerpo descargaba toda la tensión que había sentido en los últimos días; el recuerdo de un Yunho desprotegido en su habitación y que él no tuviese la certeza de cuándo podría recobrar la consciencia era desalentador, y ahora, ahora le tenía al alcance de sus dedos, confianzudo como si nada grave hubiese sucedido. Jaejoong entró asustado.

—¿Changmin, ¿qué sucede?

—¡SUCEDE QUE ESTE IDIOTA DECIDIÓ REGRESAR DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS! —Se quejó contra el pobre doctor que no tenía la culpa y Yunho le mandó una mirada condescendiente a modo de disculpa. Ellos sabían el temperamento que el pequeño muchacho podía contener en sí mismo. Había aprendido del mejor y con el tiempo y la confianza, lograba mostrar su verdadera personalidad solo en la seguridad de momentos íntimos y cerrados, como ahora. Jaejoong rio de buena gana y posó una mano en el hombro de Changmin para clamarle.

—Lo sé, Minnie. Lo sé. Pero ya está bien. —Changmin asintió varias veces y regresó al lado de Yunho, virando sobre su cuerpo para esconder el rostro en su cuello y esconder su vergüenza.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Todo el aire amigable desapareció en lo que preguntó y Jaejoong suspiró cansado.

Todos sintieron la tensión al escuchar el disparo seguido del grito desgarrador del pequeño mayordomo, Jaejoong ató a Heechul a una silla en el comedor y se aseguró de dejarle bajo el resguardo de uno de sus hombres antes de correr en busca del más pequeño. Sus guardaespaldas rodeaban a la mujer que sostenía un arma y giraba de tanto en tanto para mantenerlos en su sitio, Changmin de rodillas frente a Yunho, lloraba con fuerza mientras intentaba hacer presión con sus guantes y así evitar que Yunho tuviese una alarmante pérdida de sangre.

—Changmin.

—¡Hyung! ¡Hyung, por favor! ¡Yunho! —El pequeño no tenía sentido en sus palabras, pero no era necesario, Jaejoong podía comprenderle a la perfección. Apresaron a la mujer con facilidad luego de que la atención se centrase en ellos y Changmin se alejó del cuerpo pesado de Yunho dando espacio a que le moviesen a un lugar seguro, así como la posibilidad de hacer una petición. —No la lastimen. —Quienes mantenían quieta a la mujer se sorprendieron. —¿Podrían dejarla en mi habitación? ¿Por favor? —El jefe de los hombres le miraba poco convencido, no por nada esa mujer había cometido lo que ellos consideraban, una falta grande y que significaba la muerte, pero las órdenes de su jefe habían sido claras, Changmin era una prioridad y si el pequeño pedía que la mujer fuese perdonada —por los momentos—, ellos iban a acatar. Ya luego discutirían con Jaejoong un plan de acción. Hacía una semana que Yunho permanecía en cama.

Changmin se alzó hacia su regazo y descansó las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, acercando ambas manos a las mejillas de Yunho le sintió suspirar y se relajó momentáneo, sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido, Yunho estaba a su lado. Con su mano libre, Yunho le atrajo a sí con el agarre en su cuello y Changmin gimió quedo ante el contacto de sus labios, sus manos deambularon por el pecho desnudo del mayor y trazó con la punta de los dedos el vendaje de su herida, Yunho se tensó por el contacto y Changmin le besó con fuerza. Jaejoong carraspeó atrayendo su atención.

—Te recuerdo debes guardar reposo, Yunho. —Sin mediar palabra más, Jaejoong salió de la habitación llevándose consigo la bandeja que Changmin había llevado en un principio.

* * *

Al mes Yunho se encontraba parcialmente recuperado, Jaejoong le aseguraba su hombro se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero Changmin se negaba a creerle siempre que se quejaba al hacer algún movimiento brusco; se preparaba para una nueva ronda de reuniones. A causa del escándalo que Heechul había ocasionado, todos y cada uno de los proyectos planeados habían sido cancelados, así como todas las personas que habían tenido contacto con Heechul habían desaparecido y lo único que se rumoraba sobre el hombre es que había regresado a Japón a refugiarse, Yunho sabía la verdad.

Para cuando Yunho pudo alejarse de la seguridad de su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación de Changmin donde sabía todavía se encontraba su madre, que muy en contra había permanecido en la mansión a petición de su hijo; ella sabía cómo eran los hombres en aquel lugar, todos estaban al pendiente de su más mínimo movimiento, dispuestos a apuñalarle por la espalda, lo único que le mantenía segura era Changmin, quien se encontraba con ella en esos momentos.

—Puedes irte a donde quieras. —Fue lo primero que dijo al quedarse sentado frente a ella. Changmin le miraba confundido y algo asustado. —Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que este ya no es un lugar seguro para ti, por mucho que quiera o no impedirlo.

—¡Yunho! —Changmin quiso salir en defensa de su madre. ¡Era su madre por todos los cielos! Esa era la principal razón de todo aquel fiasco, pero una sola mirada por parte de Yunho le mantuvo quieto y con la vista al suelo, su madre le tomó de la mano como consuelo y agradecimiento.

—Puedes tomar un avión e ir a donde quieras. —Changmin alzó el rostro luego de escucharle, anonadado. —Una cuenta bancaria a tu disposición y podrás vivir tranquila. Lejos de esto. Lejos de mí. —Yunho le acercó un pasaporte y una libreta. —Y Changmin podrá vivir contigo. —Ante la mención de su nombre, cayó sentado en el suelo, sus piernas estaban débiles. —Nada ni nadie los lastimaría. « _Jamás_.» —Él se aseguraría de ello. Dos hombres vestidos de traje y lentes de sol se adentran en la habitación y saben que no les queda mucho tiempo para decidir. Changmin buscó a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, con todo lo que sus brazos le permitían, cerró los ojos cuando la mujer le besó las mejillas y sonrió despacio, ella conocía su respuesta. Changmin se negaría profundo a irse con ella, por mucho que desee tenerla a su lado. «Su anhelo por Yunho era mayor.»

El susurrante choque de las sábanas le alertó del movimiento que había en su cama, giró el rostro, su pecho se ensanchó al darse cuenta como Changmin daba vueltas luchando por regresar al mundo de los sueños y cuando se dio cuenta de que sería imposible, se destapó de entre los cobertores que le rodeaban como capullo. Él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida y complaciente se formase en sus facciones cuando un Changmin adormilado se desperezó ronroneando tal cual gato y quedó frente suyo para arreglarle la corbata.

—Buenos días, Minnie. —Yunho le abrazó por la cintura y escondió en rostro en su cabello.

—Buenos días, hyung.


End file.
